The Question
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: One question. Just one nonchalant question on that warm Spring evening was all it took to rock the normally unshakable hunter to his very core. Zeki oneshot.


**Happy Birthday, cuz' you just got two Zeki oneshots in one day! Woooooo! *dances and throws confetti* Bored? Go read the other one. It's called "Longing". :D **

**This random oneshot brought to you by boredom and crazy fangirl "what ifs". Short and (hopefully) sweet. And random. And **_***WARNING***_**lemony good (*coughNAUGHTYBITScough*). You're used to this with my fics, yes? If not, you're not paying attention. **

**I love Zeki so hard, people. Sooooo hard. Can't wait for Chapter 62, either. 61 had enough Yume business to last the rest of my life. Anyway…**

**If no one likes this, I'll take it down I guess. No use in cluttering the place up with something no one cares to read, right? I never know which ones to actually post. I've got a LOT that are just hangin' out because I don't know whether to post them or not. Hehehe. *is evil* **

**Annnnd I don't own Zero and Yuuki. (Sad Face). Matsuri Hino DOES.**

_**One question. Just one nonchalant question on that warm Spring evening was all it took to rock the normally unshakable hunter to his very core. **_

The lanky figure kept a steady pace as he made his way along the winding gravel path towards the modest stone building in the distance. At 23, the young head of the Hunter's Association had spent a grueling two weeks away on Association business and was now beyond grateful to be nearing the haven that he knew contained the other half of his soul he'd been forced to leave behind. Zero sighed as the fierce breeze caught his silver hair, whipping it about his face as he shoved a hand through to tame it. So close. Any moment he was sure he'd be granted the sight of her…the only being alive that had managed to capture his heart and tame the beast that lie in wait within him. Only she held that power over him and he knew he would have it no other way.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the object of his days long obsessing showed herself, her long dark hair flowing around her in the breeze as she appeared at the large iron gate ahead. A half smile graced the vampire's lips, his pace quickening despite his efforts to control himself. She met him with her own smile, the same bright smile he'd fallen in love with so many years ago.

Neither spoke for a moment, the Pureblood standing but a foot from him, her neck craned as she looked up at him, her smile never wavering. He felt his heart warming as he watched her, at last allowing the bag he carried to hit the ground as her arms laced around him. He was quick to respond, his own gathering up his most precious treasure and holding her small form close against him, breathing in the soft, familiar scent of her.

"I've missed you," Yuuki whispered, her breath hot against his ear, her arms tight about his neck as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Zero worried that he might break her, should he not restrain himself, though he couldn't bring himself to let her go just yet. She felt so good in his arms, the vampire knowing that with her near, he was home.

"I know the feeling all too well," he told her, his fingers tangling in her hair before cradling her head, tilting it back. Their lips met, two weeks of back built longing flowing forth unchecked as they affirmed just how much they'd longed for one another in his absence.

She pulled back, breathless and with a familiar warmth growing in the pit of her stomach as her hands framed his face, Yuuki unable to resist placing several more chaste kisses upon his lips. She tasted sweet, just as she always had, Zero already missing the warmth of her lips upon his as he reluctantly sat her back upon the ground before him.

"Come on. You must be starving," she said, taking his hand as he hoisted his bag off the ground once again. Following behind her, his hand tightened around hers, Yuuki stealing a glance over her shoulder at the smirking hunter behind her.

"You're right. I'm famished," he informed her, closing and locking the gate behind them. He wanted absolutely no chance to be interrupted tonight. All he wanted was to be with the beautiful woman leading the way to the home they'd shared for the past several years, to lose himself in her arms as he'd longed to since he'd left her some days ago.

Their modest wedding had taken place three years ago, only a few in attendance as he'd pledged to love and protect her for the rest of their lives…something he'd always intended to do from the moment he'd laid eyes upon her. Kaien had wept as expected, with Yagari rolling his eyes next to him the entire while. The day was still fresh in his mind, the smile on her face forever burned into his memory.

He held the door open for her as they reached the house, Yuuki pulling him along behind her. Zero dumped his burden on the floor, in no mood to bother with it at the time. She squeaked as he swept her off her feet, her arm going about his neck as he began the short trek upstairs to their bedroom.

"Zero? I thought you were hungry," she protested as they ascended the stairs.

"I am. I'm positively ravenous," he informed her, carrying her through their bedroom door before depositing her upon their bed. He bent down, capturing her lips before he was gone again, leaving her nearly begging for his return.

"I need a shower. I'll be back in a bit," he told her, halting as her fingers gripped his sleeve. He looked down at her, his heart aflame as he took in the sight of her. His lady had always been beautiful, though she seemed even more so now that he'd been away from her for so long.

"Don't go," she requested, his hand smoothing along her cheek as she continued gazing up at him, her fingers tight on his sleeve.

"I won't be long," he assured her, kissing the top of her head as she released him, watching his lanky form retreating to the adjoining bathroom before he disappeared.

Yuuki sighed, her stomach all in knots as she heard the sound of the shower being turned on in the next room. She couldn't recall ever having been so nervous, the Pureblood rising as she began unzipping her dress. Her husband had been gone for longer than she approved of, though it wasn't unusual for him to be gone even longer on occasion. It was times such as those that she realized just how close the two of them had become, feeling as though half of her soul and all of her heart were missing along with him.

She finished undressing, clothing dropping behind her until she stood naked in the bathroom doorway, her eyes taking in the sight of the man she loved as the water cascaded over his naked form. She watched him for a moment, taking in each line and sinew of his body, knowing full well the strength he possessed. After her ogling was complete, Yuuki stepped forward, slipping her arms around him from behind as his back was to her. He smiled, her lips trailing kisses along his back as he felt his innermost feral nature beginning to stir, the vampire surprised he'd been able to even make it as far as he had without it breaking free.

"Looks like I can't wait after all," she admitted, his hand bringing hers to his lips, placing a kiss upon her palm. He turned to face her, the very real sign of his desire pressing against her stomach.

"That makes two of us, then," he told her, his arm pulling her closer, Yuuki standing on her toes, her palms against the expanse of his chest as he delivered an intoxicating kiss, his tongue parting her lips before tangling with hers, tasting her. Snagging her bottom lip lightly between his teeth, he watched as she slowly pulled herself back, her eyes hazy with want as her lips touched his throat tenderly.

She moved slowly downward, her lips trailing over his chest, down his stomach as his eyes watched her from above. His head tilted back as she dropped to her knees, her tongue running along the length of him before she took him in, the warmth of her mouth enough to drive him to madness. He stole a glance downward only to find her eyes looking back at him, her head bobbing to and fro as she sucked him off, driving him closer and closer to the void. His hips moved, his fingers woven through her hair as he gently guided her movements. He felt her small hand snaking up his abdomen, her nails leaving trails along his stomach as he became more desperate, his release imminent as she drove him closer and closer to the end.

" Yuuki," he groaned, at last coming undone, his warmth spilling into her mouth. She raised her hand, her fingers wiping what remained from the her lips, the water beating down upon them from above washing away the rest as she rose once again.

"My turn," he said gruffly, his hands under her thighs as he lifted her effortlessly, her legs lacing around his waist as he carried her back to their bed, not bothering to dry himself off.

"Weren't you hungry?" she wondered again, her heart nearly stopping as he kissed the breath out of her.

"Only for you," he answered, warmth flooding the core of her being as her back touched the mattress, his body hovering over hers, her legs still laced loosely around him.

"We're soaking the sheets," she said absently, gasping as his head bowed, his mouth closing around one breast, sucking hard, his hand kneading the other.

"Doesn't matter. We're just going to get them dirty anyway," he told her, one arm around her, his mouth still sucking at her breast as his fingers slipped inside her, her soft voice reaching him.

She writhed beneath him, his pleasurable torture almost more than she could bear. Her fingers wove themselves through the damp hair at the base of his neck, her body aflame as he moved down, his tongue trailing along her naked skin until he'd reached his mark.

Fingers still pumping in and out of her, his tongue found her clit, circling it slowly before beginning an all out assault. His lips closed around it, sucking hard and causing her shoulders to leave the bed, her fingers still woven in his hair as he showed her no mercy.

His fingers moved faster, his teeth nipping lightly before his tongue again laved at the pearl of her being, the heat of her body ungodly as she allowed herself to be swept away by the feeling of his touch upon her.

"Zero. God…more," she pleaded, feeling herself nearing the end of all control. Just as she thought she'd explode into a million stars to dot the sky, he pulled back, leaving her nearly begging for him to return.

Before she could make her request, she cried out as he pushed inside her, filling her completely as he always did, his heat splitting her in two as he sank deeply within her. She looked up at him, confused as he remained still, her hands moving to grip his biceps.

"What are you…?"

"Loving you," he said simply, his head bowing as he kissed her, his tongue tickling the roof of her mouth, her body burning beneath him. Her breath caught as he moved, pulling out almost entirely before pushing back into her to the hilt. A few strokes later, he became still again, his tongue again parting her lips as he dealt her a most punishing kiss, her hands roaming along his body in randomly charted paths, feeling the strength beneath them.

"You want it?" he asked, their bodies still joined as he awaited her answer, knowing what followed to be true.

"You know I do. I want _**you**_. Just you. Please, Zero," she pleaded, another few strokes pushing her closer to madness as he stopped once more.

"That's a good girl. Let me hear it," he told her, reveling in the beautiful sounds coming from his lover, her soft moans revealing just how much she was enjoying his teasing.

"Harder," she nearly pleaded, her body enveloping him hungrily as he gave in to her, his strokes intensifying until he was driving hard into her, her body hot as it consumed him.

"You like that?" he wondered, her hips meeting his every stroke, her body crying out just as her voice echoed throughout the room.

"You feel so good," she answered, her fingernails clawing down his back, leaving trails of red in their wake. The scent of his blood struck her, her fangs beginning to ache in her mouth.

Zero's own thirst began to stir, only heightened by the moment at hand, his fangs extending behind his lips as he continued thrusting into her, her small body rocking beneath him.

In one fluent motion he pulled her onto his lap, never breaking their connection as she began moving over him, his hands gripping her hips as he guided her. He felt her small hands trailing over him before clearing his hair away from his neck, her tongue touching his tattoo as she tasted him.

He leaned forward, his fangs trailing lightly along her neck, his arm moving to wrap about her waist as he held her, his other hand pulling her hair back as she continued moving over him.

Their fangs pierced through muscle at the same moment, their arms tight about one another as they satisfied their thirst. This, he knew, was the only blood in existence that could truly sate him, the vampire suckling hard at her neck, sure that his lips would leave bruises behind as he satisfied himself in more ways than one.

Yuuki felt light headed, his blood the only that she longed for in this world, hot as it slid down her throat. She broke away, her lips crushing against his, the Pureblood tasting her own blood upon his tongue as it mixed with hers in his mouth. Her arms held him, her body reaching its limits as she cried his name, her body clamping down hard around him. He met his own release soon after, burying his face in her neck, his tongue lapping at the traces of red left along her collarbone.

"I love you," she whispered, her fingers winding through his silvery hair. Tilting his head back, she claimed his lips, sighing as she pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"I love _**you**_," he responded, the backs of his fingers running along her cheek. He saw the smile creep onto her face, her breath hot against his ear as she delivered the question that would take his very breath away.

"Zero? Would you rather be called Daddy or Papa?" she wondered, the vampire pulling back, a puzzled look upon his face. He swallowed hard, completely befuddled by her question.

"What?" he nearly choked, his mouth dropping open as she took his hand, placing it upon her abdomen.

"You've got about seven months to decide," she informed him, giggling as he blinked several times in an attempt to comprehend what she'd told him.

"Yuuki…you…" he stammered, before his arms went around her, pulling her close against him.

"Congratulations, Zero Kiryu. You're going to be a father."

**Ha! And THAT is how we do it! In my dreams, right? RIGHT! Where's Kaname, you ask? I ate him again. *noms* :D Thanks for reading!**

***Cosmic***


End file.
